


Beovizija: World Police

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Beovizija RPF, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Netta and Salvador are working for Christer Björkman's World Police. Björkman has sent them both to investigate the rumour of dragons in Serbia. Meanwhile, Beovizija is happening. Beovizija, the event that Serbia uses to choose their Eurovision song. Could Beovizija have something to do with the dragons?





	Beovizija: World Police

Dragons had been the base of Serbian legends for centuries. Dragons had also been strongly linked to Beovizija, the event that Serbia uses to choose their Eurovision song. There is a rumour that the winner of Beovizija will be able to control the mythical dragons. But in 2018, when Sanja Ilić & Balkanika won Beovizija... they could not control the dragons. This year, Serbia is trying again.

***

Salvador and Netta looked around them. They were in Belgrade, the capital of Serbia, to investigate this strange rumour of dragons and Beovizija. They weren't supposed to be here, but their boss, Christer Björkman had sent them here after they had failed their last mission due to the two of them fighting.  
They were working for Christer Björkman's World Police, a secret task force that travelled the world trying to keep the peace. Why they were in Serbia wasn't exactly known, but Salvador didn't care about that right now. He was furious that Netta had caused him to be demoted and even more angry that he had been reprimanded in front of Jon Ola Sand, the highest ranking agent there is.  
Salvador kicked at a rock on the floor.  
"We could have been great," Salvador said, "But you just had to ruin everything!"  
Netta said nothing and continued walking along the path.  
"And now?" Salvador yelled, "Now everything has gone wrong! Thanks to you!"  
"Oh whatever Salvador," Netta said, "You ruined that last mission and you know it."  
"It was you!" Salvador yelled, "You ruined it! I ruined nothing!"  
People were looking at them now, curious to see what was happening.  
"Salvador..." Netta said, "People are looking at us."  
"I don't care!" Salvador said.  
"Come on," Netta said, "Let's just go inside already."  
Netta and Salvador walked towards the stadium. Nevena Božović and Dženan Lončarević, two of the favourites to win the contest, were waiting outside to greet them.  
"Oh, they're here!" Nevena said, "You are the guys from Björkman's World Police, right?"  
"Yeah," Salvador grinned, "That's us!"  
"Nice!" Dženan said, "And you came all this way just for Beovizija? That's amazing, come in, come in!"  
Nevena and Dženan lead Netta and Salvador inside. Inside the stadium, RTS were still getting the final preperations in for the event that was due to take place later that day.  
"You better not embarrass me while we're here," Salvador whispered to Netta.  
"Embarrass you? You better not embarrass ME!" Netta said angrily.  
"How?" Salvador said, "It's you who always makes a big scene and-"  
It was then they realised that Nevena and Dženan had stopped walking and were both looking at them, confused.  
"Uh," Dženan said, "Is everything alright?"  
"Um... yeah, everything's fine," Netta said sheepishly, "Sorry for shouting. We've just had some serious matters in our other work, that's all. Anyway, let's keep on moving."  
"Oh, ok, we understand," Nevena said, "Working for Björkman must be pretty hard after all."  
"That's right," Netta said, "Anyway, we heard something from Christer about dragons? In Serbia?"  
"Oh," Nevena said, her voice becoming more serious, "So you know about them."


End file.
